Marion Maréchal
Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, née le 10 décembre 1989 à Saint-Germain-en-Laye (Yvelines), est une femme politique française. Le 17 juin 2012, elle est élue député de la 3ème circonscription de Vaucluse, devenant à 22 ans la plus jeune députée de l’Histoire de la République. Non-inscrite, elle siège à la commission des Affaires culturelles et de l’Éducation. Biographie Famille, études et jeunesse Marion Maréchal-Le Pen naît le 10 décembre 1989 à Saint-Germain-en-Laye, dans les Yvelines. Elle est la fille du journaliste Roger Auque et de Yann Le Pen. Elle est donc la petite-fille de Jean-Marie Le Pen et la nièce de Marine Le Pen. Cependant, la véritable identité de son père n’a été révélé qu’en 2014 par la journaliste Christine Clerc dans son livre Les Conquérantes. Cette dernière a indiqué qu’elle l’avait apprit par la bouche du patriarche dans les conversations qu’elle a eu avec lui pour son travail, et qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé de le garder secret. Elle l’a donc dévoilé sans avoir jugé utile d’en demander l’autorisation. Auparavant, son père était présenté comme étant l’ancien mari de Yann, Samuel Maréchal, chef d’entreprise et ancien cadre du FN. Elle commence sa scolarité dans le secteur publique. Mais le lynchage dont elle fait l’objet par d’autres élèves (qui la traitent d’antisémite) en raison de son paternel pousse l’institutrice à convaincre sa mère de l’intégrer dans le privé. Elle fait donc ses études à l’Institution Saint-Pie-X de la paroisse de Saint-Cloud, à proximité du domicile familial, du CM2 à la cinquième. Elle décrit ce passage comme « fondamental dans son apprentissage ». Elle mène ensuite des études de droit, avec la vague ambition de devenir avocate, à l'université Panthéon-Assas (Paris II), dont elle se désinscrit après sa quatrième année lorsqu'elle est élue, en 2012. Elle y a alors obtenu ses examens écrits, et repoussé ses oraux à septembre. Elle en ressort avec un master 1 de droit publique. Dans cet établissement, elle dit avoir suscité « plus la curiosité que l'animosité »Marion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleLA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSE. Vie privée Elle est mariée civilement à Mathieu Decosse, chef d’entreprise dans l’événementiel à Paris, le 29 juillet 2014 à la mairie de Saint-Cloud. Le couple a un enfant, une fille prénommée Olympe, née le 3 septembre de la même année. Elle a porté plainte à deux reprises pour « atteinte à la vie privée » : une première fois en novembre 2013 contre L’Express qui a révélé l’identité de son véritable père, et une deuxième fois en avril 2014 contre Minute qui a annoncé sa grossesse. Carrière politique Débuts en politique Son intérêt pour la politique commence à l’âge de ses 16 ans, lorsqu’elle suit la campagne présidentielle de son grand-père en 2007. Elle est également attirée par « le personnage Sarkozy » et fréquente alors des milieux de jeunes UMPMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par SarkozyMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Se décrivant elle-même comme une déçue du sarkozysme, elle rejoint le Front national et participe aux élections municipales de 2008 à Saint-Cloud, où elle figure en septième position sur la liste d’Alexandra Trémorin. Ils ne recueillent que 6,3% des voix, ne décrochant qu’un seul siègeMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. Elle est de nouveau candidate lors des régionales de 2010 en Île-de-France, en deuxième position dans les Yvelines sur la liste conduite par Marie-Christine Arnautu. Une caméra immortalise le moment où elle cède aux pleurs face à la question d’un journaliste à laquelle elle ne sait répondre. Le soir du premier tour, le FN ne recueille que 9,29%, ce qui constitue un score insuffisant pour une qualification au second tourMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. Députée de la Ve République Marion Maréchal-Le Pen choisit de s’éloigner de la politique. Elle réapparaît simplement lors du traditionnel défilé du FN le 1er mai en 2011. Lorsque son grand-père l’approche pour qu’elle soit candidate aux législatives de 2012 dans le Vaucluse, sa première réponse est un refus. La jeune étudiante en quatrième année de droit préfère favoriser ses études. Face à l’insistance Jean-Marie Le Pen, elle se plaint auprès de sa tante puis se laisse finalement convaincre quand le patriarche lui fait savoir que l’incitation aux jeunes à s’engager ne peut être crédible si les jeunes de la famille ne s’engagent pas eux-mêmes. Jean-Marie Le Pen poursuit un second objectif : laver l’affront de la profanation du cimetière juif de Carpentras en 1990 où le FN avait été accusé à tortMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen mène donc campagne dans la troisième circonscription de Vaucluse face au député sortant, l’UMP Jean-Michel Ferrand, lequel y est élu depuis 1988 sans discontinuer. Il s’agit d’un département où Marine Le Pen a obtenu un de ses meilleurs scores deux mois plus tôt à la présidentielle. Elle arrive en tête du premier tour avec 34,65% des voix, en ballotage avec Jean-Michel Ferrand (30,03%) et la candidate socialiste Catherine Arkilovitch (21,98%). Malgré la consigne de son parti, cette dernière refuse de se démettre en faveur du candidat UMP dans le but d’empêcher l’élection d’un élu frontiste. De plus, son rival de droite commet l'erreur de sa sous-estimerWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisoners. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen l’emporte le soir du 17 juin avec 42,09% des suffrages exprimés, tandis que Jean-Michel Ferrand s’incline avec 35,82% des voix et que Catherine Arkilovitch n’améliore même pas d’un point son score initial (22,08%). Elle devient ainsi, à 22 ans, la plus jeune députée de l’Histoire de la République et la benjamine de l’Assemblée nationale. Louis Antoine de Saint-Juste avait en effet 24 ans lors de son élection le 10 août 1792. Elle est le seul élu FN à siéger à l’Assemblée nationale, puisque Gilbert Collard, élu dans le Gard voisin, figure sous étiquette Rassemblement Bleu Marine. Elle devient également secrétaire départementale de Vaucluse. Son suppléant, Hervé de Lépineau, est un avocat, membre de la Ligue du Sud de Jacques BompardMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le Pen. Bénéficiant de cette faible représentation parlementaire, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen et Gilbert Collard comptent parmi les figures du FN les plus invitées dans les médias. C’est cependant en 2013 qu’elle perce véritablement. En effet, Marine Le Pen ayant refusé de participer aux manifestations opposées à la loi du « Mariage pour tous », c’est Marion Maréchal-Le Pen qui devient la figure emblématique du parti lors de ces journées, notamment pour la marche du 13 janvier. Sa notoriété semble être acquise puisque trois ans seulement après son élection, seuls 7% des Français déclarent ne pas la connaître (sondage Ifop pour Paris Match)Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. thumb|right|250px Le 29 novembre 2014, lors du XVe congrès du Front national à Lyon, elle arrive largement en tête du vote des militants pour la composition du comité central du parti, avec 80% des suffrages, arrivant en tête devant de hautes personnalités comme Louis Aliot (76%), Steeve Briois (70%), Florian Philippot (69%) ou Bruno Gollnisch (65%). Cette distance est marquée face à Florian Philippot, gaulliste plus étatiste présenté comme son rival. Elle ne prononce cependant pas de discours et refuse la vice-présidence à la Jeunesse qui lui est proposéeFN: Marion Maréchal-Le Pen arrive en tête au vote interne. Activités électorales Aux élections municipales de 2014, elle est présente en dixième position sur la liste de Gérard Gérent à Sorgues, ancien député-maire de la commune devenu conseiller municipale dans la majorité UMP. Cette liste est battue au premier tour avec 33,80%, derrière l'UMP Thierry Lagneau, faisant toutefois élire cinq conseillers municipauxMunicipales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen candidate à Sorgues. Fin 2014, elle annonce sa volonté de se présenter en tête de liste aux élections régionales françaises de 2015 en région Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, soutenue par Marine Le Pen, mais à condition que Jean-Marie Le Pen ne se présente pas. Le président d'honneur du FN, qui estime par ailleurs que sa petite-fille est "un personnage de grande qualité", fait savoir qu'il souhaite se présenterRégionales : En PACA, Jean-Marie Le Pen prépare un camouflet contre sa fille. Il souligne que la région PACA "est un gouvernement comme le Danemark, avec 1 500 fonctionnaires, une organisation très lourde et une assemblée de plus de 160 conseillers. Cela demande une expérience, tout de même"Jean-Marie Le Pen : «Marine est du gabarit de Mme Merkel». Elle s'investie personnellement dans la campagne départementale de 2015, animant deux à trois réunions publiques par semaine. Elle choisit de retirer un binôme FN dans le canton de Bollène, dans le Vaucluse - où son parti a obtenu de bons scores au premier tour - après un accord avec la Ligue du Sud locale, afin de bloquer le Parti socialisteLA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSECommuniqué de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, Député et secrétaire départemental de Vaucluse. Idées politiques Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se définit elle-même comme une « femme de droite ». Elle est elle-même favorable à l’« union des droites »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy, et elle a même élaboré des contacts avec des élus UMP et divers droite dès novembre 2012. Elle est une lectrice de Jacques de Guillebon, journaliste royaliste et catholique, et de Jean-Yves Le Gallou, ancien du GRECE passé par le FN où il a laissé l’idée de la « préférence nationale ». Elle lit Jean-Claude Michéa, antilibéral dénonçant l'évolution de la gauche vers la social-démocratie, et de G. K. Chesterton, apologiste du christianisme. Elle est aussi une admiratrice de Napoléon Bonaparte par une lecture du maurrassien Jacques Bainville, bien qu’elle indique par ailleurs ne pas être monarchisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Elle est décrite par la presse comme une « libéral-conservatrice », par opposition à la ligne étatiste de Florian Philippot avec lequel elle serait en froidMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1. Son collègue parlementaire Alain Chrétien affirme que « chimiquement parlant, la composition de la molécule Marion Maréchal est bien plus pure et semblable à celle de Jean-Marie Le Pen qu’à celles de Florian Philippot et de Marine Le Pen ». Dans cette lignée, elle est proche de groupes identitaires qu’elle juge « récupérables et loin d’être idiots ». Elle s’est d’ailleurs revendiquée « Française de souche », une expression qu’elle ne renie pas et dont elle déplore la démonisation par le reste de la classe politiqueFN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se considère comme «Française de souche». Elle est catholique et croyante, et a même participé à un séminaire en mars 2015 à l’Institut de formation politique, laboratoire d’idées conservatrices et libérales, et elle a également prit part à deux reprises, en 2011 et 2013, au pèlerinage annuel en période de Pentecôte qui relie Paris et Chartres. Elle s'est opposé au mariage homosexuel et cautionne le déremboursement de l'IVG en cas de recours à répétition, nommés "avortements de confort" par le FNMarion Maréchal - Le Pen précise sa position sur l’IVG. Aussi, elle a cosigné, en janvier 2013, une proposition de l’UMP Lionel Lucas pour la reconnaissance de la contre-révolution vendéenne comme un génocide et a défendu la reconnaissance des harkisPortrait de Marion Le Pen, candidate du FN aux régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Son libéralisme en matière d'économie rejoint celui de Jean-Marie Le Pen mais peut apparaître en rupture avec la nouvelle ligne suivie par Marine Le Pen et inspirée par Florian Philippot. Elle a assuré par exemple que son parti défendait l'économie de marché et a jugé "scandaleuses" les charges pesant sur les petites et moyennes entreprises (PME). Notons que ce rapprochement avec la ligne de son grand-père se poursuit dans sa volonté de maintenir primordialement les sujets tels que l'immigration et la sécurité, quand Marine Le Pen tend à favoriser les problématiques économiques et sociales. Elle a, par exemple, publié une tribune critique lorsque le FN a intégré à son équipe un lobbyiste homosexuel avec la bénédiction de Marine Le Pen, ou bien cautionné les propos de son ami Aymeric Chauprade parlant de "certains musulmans de France" comme d'une "cinquième colonne" islamisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisoners. Sur le plan de la politique internationale, elle s’inscrit dans la ligne de son parti en défendant la Russie comme un allié. En décembre 2012, elle effectue un voyage à Moscou dans le cadre d'un forum parlementaire organisé par la Douma où elle rencontre de hauts-responsables du parti de Vladimir Poutine Russie unie. Elle se rend régulièrement à l'ambassade de Russie en France7 jours BFM : FN, en quête de pouvoirPoutine et le FN : révélations sur les réseaux russes des Le Pen. Citations "Le front "républicain" a eu chaud aux urnes." :- Réaction sur Twitter après l'échec du FN face au PS dans une législative partielle dans le Doubs en 2015MARION MARÉCHAL LE PEN : UNE PETITE VANNE QUI PASSE MAL. "Pour moi, l’égalité ne prime pas sur la liberté, et les enfants ne priment pas sur les parents. Je rejette le logiciel de Mai 68, qui, lui-même, rejette les mots valeur, identité, principe, ou maître" :- Marion Maréchal-Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Références Catégorie:Membre du Front national Catégorie:Famille Le Pen Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (2012-2017)